This invention relates to an apparatus for detecting metal ties such as wires, straps or the like used for textile fiber bales. The apparatus includes a metal detector which operates without mechanical contacting and which is oriented towards a surface of the textile fiber bale. The metal detector and the fiber bale are relatively movable with respect to one another, and the metal ties are removed from the fiber bale after severance and before the fiber bale is processed.